


Don't Panic, I'm Here

by sparkly_butthole



Series: Mshenko tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: It's been a bad day for Commander Shepard, but Kaidan's there to make him forget all about it...Written for Shenko Smut Thursday, February.





	Don't Panic, I'm Here

The lights are bright from the strip and the false dusk shines through the apartment windows when Kaidan walks in, carrying Commander Shepard like a doll against his muscular chest. It’s a damn good thing Shepard’s got him, see, because today was the day from hell, and Kaidan saved his life so many times Shepard thinks he should run up a tally. The  _ Normandy _ had almost gone down to a Reaper beam; Shepard had had a panic attack when the ship swayed, terrified of being spaced again, and Kaidan had had to take over as acting captain. 

And he’d gotten them here to the Citadel, all while Shepard cowered in fear in his quarters with a blanket thrown over him. The  _ Normandy _ had docked for repairs, and Kaidan had decided unilaterally that A. everyone had shore leave, and that B. Shepard needed caring for. 

In more ways than one.

Kaidan rocks Shepard against his chest, whispering meaningless words to him, loving and gentle and kind, so kind; it amazes him sometimes that Kaidan Alenko even exists. He’s just such a genuinely good person, and he’s head-over-heels for one John Shepard, Alliance Navy Commander. Shepard can hardly believe his luck sometimes.

“What are you doing, Kaidan?” Shepard asks, and Kaidan gives him that soft smile that makes Shepard hot and gives him the shivers all at once. 

“Tell me what you want, John,” he says as he sets Shepard down on the fresh blankets on his bed.

Shepard instantly jumps off the bed and down to his knees on the floor. Kaidan’s eyes widen before his smile turns to a slow grin.

“That so?” he breathes.

“Make me forget it ever happened. Fill my head with nothing but you”

“Oh, Commander, I think I can handle that.”

Yes, Kaidan can handle that, or John wouldn’t have asked; neither of them have the use or the time for playing games, and Shepard needs this, needs to give up control and feel and taste Kaidan or he thinks maybe he’ll die. He unconsciously reaches out to Kaidan, who pulls Shepard’s head toward his abdomen, gently hugging him, cupping his head and rubbing a finger soothingly over his stubble. Shepard sighs happily into his belly.

Kaidan starts to grow hard underneath his cheek, and he looks up with puppy dog eyes to see the passion, the power, the desire in Kaidan’s eyes. He smiles shyly, still unused to the fact that they’re together and that Kaidan gets to see him like this. Truth is, Shepard’s never shown anybody this side of himself, always preferring to be the one in control, not necessarily in terms of topping but of guiding the scene. Kaidan’s the only one who’s ever let him give it up, let him believe that he  _ could  _ safely give it up, and goddamn but he’s grateful, because he needs it today. Needs it like air. 

“What do you want, John? You wanna suck my cock? Wanna take me in your mouth? Taste me?”

He groans. Kaidan’s mouth is so filthy; Shepard had never imagined that he would say things like that so freely.  _ Just goes to show you can’t judge a book by its cover. _ Though Kaidan’s cover is one of his favorite things in the entire world. 

“Yes,” he whispers into Kaidan’s stomach, no longer able to meet his eyes. “I want to taste you.”

Shepard’s pelvic muscles spasm as he says the words. He feels the heat building deep inside him already, feels himself slipping into a nice haze. 

Kaidan leans him back against the bed to rest while he removes his clothing. His cock juts out from a thick patch of dark hair between his legs; Shepard’s suddenly hungry for it, not just for the taste but the  _ smell  _ of him, the sweet smell of his Kaidan.

Kaidan glances down at himself and gives John a rueful smile. “Maybe we should shower first.”

Shepard reaches out again, grabbing Kaidan’s hips and looking up at him adoringly. “No. I want it to be me and you. Nothing in between us.”

Kaidan swallows. “You asked for it.”

He feeds Shepard his cock, nice and slow, how he likes it. Shepard opens up around him beautifully, suppressing his gag reflex when Kaidan hits the back of his throat. The struggle is worth it when Kaidan moans so deeply that Shepard can feel it vibrate through his lips. 

“Fuck, John,” Kaidan groans, “for a guy with little experience, you sure know how to suck a dick.”

Shepard hums around him in response. Kaidan throws his head back and starts to move his hips in time with Shepard’s mouth. They establish a rhythm, Kaidan staying shallow enough to avoid gagging his partner; Shepard using his talented tongue to keep things interesting. 

As Kaidan gets close, he starts spewing filth. “Yeah, that’s it, Shepard, that’s it, forget everything that ever existed except my cock, make it the whole purpose of your life, yeah, like that… fuck, you’re so good, so good and perfect for me. Can’t believe how fucking good you are at this… Jesus, I’m gonna come soon, open your throat, sweetheart, here it comes…”

He pulls John’s head forward and shoves his cock deep, deep enough that his pubes tickle Shepard’s nose. Shepard tries to inhale, wanting to savor the scent, but he can’t with a cock in his throat, so he reaches his tongue out and licks him instead, touching the tip of it to Kaidan’s balls and tasting the sweat there.

Kaidan whimpers and forces himself as deep as he can go and then comes so powerfully that he forgets he’s holding Shepard’s head against him, not letting up until Shepard starts struggling for air. Kaidan’s still hard, but he backs off, chuckling as John takes a deep breath. 

There are stars in John’s eyes in more ways than one. Kaidan looks down at him beatifically and he smiles in return, shy again but fucked-out, in another star system, really, and happy as he can be despite the day’s events. He doesn’t struggle or complain as Kaidan picks him up and gently deposits him on the bed, just stares like Kaidan’s the most beautiful thing in the cosmos. 

And really, he is. 

Kaidan snuggles him, and Shepard prays to the spirits that they’ll still be together, still have each other after all of this is done. That they’ll make it. Kaidan makes it easy to believe that, gives him the perspective he needs to keep fighting. 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” he says with a yawn. “I don’t tell you often enough how much I love you.”

“You don’t have to,” Kaidan soothes. “I know. Tomorrow’s another day. Get your beauty sleep, Shepard.”

“Aye-aye, Major.”

He’s asleep within two minutes, and doesn’t dream for the first time since his death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to[ellebeedarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling) for the beta! <333


End file.
